Tiempo para un mañana
by NieveS-16
Summary: Sora se encuentra deprimida...Taichi la ayuda...pero...este se esta muriendo...TaioraLemon Taichi, habra un mañana?...


**Nota de autora: bueno hare unas aclaraciones**

_Lo que piensa Sora_

Lo que piensa Taichi

**_Narradora XD_**

**Dualogos **

**Bien y finalmente disfruten el fic y dejenme algun Rewiev con su opinion **

_Tiempo para un mañana_

_A veces es inevitable preguntarse el porque de las cosas, de nuestras acciones, de nuestras palabras…por mas que busquemos y busquemos en nuestro interior muchas veces no hallamos la respuesta, a todos nos ocurre, a todos nos ocasiona pesar, y un cierto dolor hallarnos en esta situación y es por eso que nos aislamos, nos cerramos y muchas veces nos comportamos de forma inmadura, ironicamente, mientras buscamos la madurez…_

_Hoy me siento extraña, quizas porque me voy dando cuenta de cosas que no queria ver,es increíble como uno ciega las cosas que no desea ver…pero ahora que las veo, es tanta la intensidad con la que vienen a mi que siento como de apoco me van matando por dentro y como mi fuerza va desapareciendo y dejando paso a la derrota…me encuentro atrapada en mi propio interior…_

**-Hola Sora- me saludas tiernamente**

**- Hola Tai- te contesto casi mecánicamente, no pudiendo ocultar mi triste estado, me miras con tristesa y haces que me sienta peor…**

**- ¿Que sucede Sora-chan?- me dices…tu mirada rogandome te responda**

**-Nada Taichi…-te digo intentando evadirte, pero yo se que no lo hare…sos muy testarudo como para conformarte con esa respuesta…**

**-Sora…quiero que confies en mi…**

_Es facil pedirle a alguien que confie en ti…cuando no es uno el que tiene que confiar sus problemas…no quiero ser una molestia, no quiero ser un estorbo para los demas, no quiero…depender de la ayuda de los demas… _

**-Debo irme Taichi…- te digo cortante…solo quiero encerrarme a llorar**

**-No puedo permitirtelo Sora…-me dices muy serio**

**-¿No entiendes que no me siento bien?…no quiero hablar…**

**-Pero yo si quiero…**

A veces no entiendo como puedes ser tan terca como para no darte cuenta que somos amigos…y que pase lo que te pase puedes contar conmigo…que si algo te pasara, yo siempre estaria para escucharte…a pesar que reintentes dejar de lado yo siempre estaria dispuesto a escucharte, aunque me lastimaran tus palabras yo estaria dispuesto a sentarme y escuchar todas y cada una de ellas, porque somos amigos…

_Tonto Taichi…no comprendes como me siento…yo no tengo nada…vos tenes todo…de cierta forma y aunque seamos amigos te tengo cierto nivel de envidia…a veces tan solo…desearia dejar de existir, para asi terminar el dolor que carcome mi corazon…mi alma…que me va matando lentamente…aunque seas mi amigo…me siento tan sola…y la soledad es algo que no puedes comprender Taichi…ya que nunca estuviste solo…_

**-No te dejaria ir Sora- me dices nuevamente haciendome comenzar a perder la paciencia**

**-Tengo cosas que hacer Yagami, asique apartate…**

**-No**

**-¿Porque?, acaso disfrutas el molestarme- te digo enojada**

**-Nunca disfrutaria verte mal Sora, solo quiero ayudarte…se lo que estas pasando, pero…**

**- ¡NO¿QUE PODRIA SABER ALGUIEN COMO VOS?-Me miras con tristesa, yo se que mis palabras te han hecho daño…pero el se lo busco…**

**-No quiero que te destruyas la vida Sora, porque me importas…de hecho ¡SOS LO MAS IMPORTANTE EN MI VIDA!...**

_Me quedo sorprendida…nunca pense que alguien con una vida tan perfecta se fijara en mi…y mucho menos mi mejor amigo…el era tan perfecto, ningun rasgo de maldad poseia…ninguno…y se habia fijado en mi, la persona mas desdichada del mundo, la mas fria…la mas miserable…_

_No lo habia mencionado antes, pero lo cierto es que ya no era la persona fuerte que habia sido durante la aventura al Digimundo…Les contare…_

_Mi cambio se debe a las discusiones con mama, bueno lo hare simple ya que me duele mucho recordar todo eso…pero lo que les puedo decir es que mi madre me echo de la casa…si como lo leen, me echo sin nada mas que algo de ropa y el dinero que yo misma habia estado ahorrando, no tenia a donde ir…entonces decidi ir a casa de mi amiga Mimi, quien habia vuelto a Japon…Fui a su casa y una vez ahí recorde que ella siempre me habia dicho que habia una llave bajo la alfombra de bienvenida…la tome…y entre a su departamento…al principio parecia vacio…pero luego cuando fui entrando escuche ruidos en la sala, ruidos de la television y ruidos como de alguien besuqueandose…sonrei…seguro otra tonta película romantica de las que veia Mimi…y entonces vi la fuente del sonido…me quede horrorizada mirando como MI NOVIO besaba a MI MEJOR AMIGA…la llave que aun sostenia se me cayo y ellos separaron sus labios para verme…Matt se levanto, pero yo Sali del lugar…_

_Si…mi novio me engañaba con mi mejor amiga, y para mas cuando quise hablar, me di cuenta que todos mis amigos me dieron la espalda…Izzy por inventar mentiras sobre su novia…Tk por "decir falsedades de su hermano"…Joe…me dijo que era una inmadura y buscapleitos que intentaba separar al grupo…Yolei por meterme con su "diosa" y Ken por influencia de esta al igual que Cody…Con Davis nunca habia tenido mucha relacion…y la influencia de los demas lo hizo alejarse aun mas de mi…Solo Taichi no se me habia venido encontra y su hermana aun me seguia hablando un poco, como si dudara de que hubiese inventado esa mentira pero tambien dudara de mi inocencia…Sufri demasiado mas que cualquiera…Taichi no comprendia…nunca tubo una vida difícil…_

**-No vas a entender Taichi…**

**-Claro que lo entiendo- me dices con una mirada tan triste que senti odio hacia mi misma por hacer sentirmal a alguien tan puro…**

**-No entiendo que ves en mi…**

**-Tu bondad…tu dulsura…sos la persona mas maravillosa que conozco Sora, y no quiero que te destruyas la vida…quiero que seas feliz…-me dices acercandote a mi y tomandome de la cintura**

**-No entiendo que ves en mi…- no pude continuar ya que tus labios sellaron los mios con dulsura pero voracidad…**

Menos mal que estabamos en el departamento que Sora, tras mucho esfuerso, habia logrado conseguir, en ese momento deseaba tanto expresarte mi amor…hacerte cl amor…porque sabia que para mi ya no habria un mañana…

_Oh Taichi…es extraño…pero siento diferencias en tus besos…no son como los de Matt…los tuyos son con sentimiento…con amor…algo que nunca senti por parte de Matt…quizas nunca lo ame…pero…¿estoy enamorada de vos?...puedo notar tu aliento calido sobre mi piel…oh es tan excitante…no quiero que pares…quiero…yo…yo…quiero ser tuya…_

_**Taichi comenzo a desvestir lentamente a Sora mientras que con delicadeza la iba llevando hacia la habitación en la que segundos después estallaria un rito de amor tan dulce y plancentero que ninguno de los hubiese salido de esa habitación jamas…**_

_**Una vez en la habitación y ya ambos semidesnudos, Taichi coloco a Sora con delicadeza en la cama, mientras la preparaba para lo que vendria…recorrio su cuerpo con suavidad como si se tratara de una pieza de porcelana y temiese romperla…pronto ya la tubo desnuda enfrente suyo y comenzo a estilarla con cuidado…primero besando aquellos senos tan bien atribuidos que dios le habia dado…y luego desplazandose pos su vientre para terminar por estimular su sexo con besos apasionados…mientras la dueña de su corazon gemia de placer y le entregabaunas deliciosas caricias que lo dejaban extasiado…una vez Taichi comprobo que su amante se encontraba humeda, abrio sus piernas y acomodo su miembro para ingresar en ella de forma rapida...lamento no ser el primero en la vida de aquella hermosa joven…aunque para esta si era el primero…el primero en darle una verdadera noche de amor…Taichi comenzo a moverse con velocidad mientras sus manos masajeaban los senos de su chica la cual gemia mas y mas fuerte…**_

**-Por favor Taichi…no…no pares…**

**-No…No…lo hare …amor…**

_**Ambos continuaron consumiendo el ritual de su amor y gritandose bellas palabras de verdadero amor, hasta que finalmente Taichi estallo en su interior y cayo rendido al lado de su amante, que ya comenzaba a dormirse por el cansancio…**_

_**Al otro dia Sora desperto con el sol pegandole en la cara…Taichi aun se encontraba durmiendo a su lado,y la muchacha se sintio feliz de comprobar que no habia sido un sueño esa maravillosa noche vivida…**_

_**El tiempo paso, y Taichi y Sora ya eran novios oficiales, la vida de Sora habia dado un gran giro y habia mejorado mucho hasta que…Taichi cayo un dia en la calle y fue trasladado de urgencia al hospital…ese diaSora se encontro en la desesperación, mas porque su Taichi se encontraba en un coma profundo…Ese dia hablo con Hikari, y esta le entrego una carta de Taichi de antes de ser novios…**_

_Sora: _

_Se que pasas por un mal momento, y la verdad te comprendo aunque creas que no, quizas no sea el mismo caso que el tuyo ero hace pronto me diagnosticaron un cancer Terminal, no saben cuanto mas viva…pero el tiempo que me quede quiero pasarlo a tu lado, ya que eres la persona mas importante para mi…_

_Has estado muy distinta conmigo y esome lastima, aunque se no lo haces por maldad pero…me duele intentes apartarme y mas que no creas en mi…yo se…lo que es tener miedo…lo que es querer morir…me dijeron que meire muriendo lentamente ¿Aunque sabes? Eso no me asusta…me asustaria mas, estar vivo y perderte porque hicieras una tonteria…Sora…prometeme que pase lo que pase viviras…por mi…por favor…hazme feliz…_

_Te amo_

_Tuyo por siempre_

_Taichi_

_**Sora no podia creer lo que estaba leyendo…y en ese momento lo comprendio todo…perono pudo evitar sentirse tan miserable como antes de ser novia de Taichi…y entonces se desmayo…**_

_**Fue una fortuna estar en el hospital, la causa del desmayo según le dijo el medico, fue por la impresión que sufrioen su estado…Sora pregunto a que se referia con " su estado" y elmedico le dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada…**_

_**Taichi y Sora se encontraba siendo atendidos en la misma habitación y una vez se fue el medico Sora escucho a Taichi llamandola y ahí lo vio, con aquella sonrisa que la derretia…y sin poder evitarlo pregunto…**_

**-Tai-chan…Hay un mañana para nosotros**

**-Claro que lo hay mi vida…mientras luchemos, siempre habra un tiempo para el mañana**


End file.
